Preludes and Beginnings Book Four: Peace
by thew40
Summary: [COMPLETE] In the fallout of the Horde War, Keldor assembles the Council of Evil! But when they battle the Coucil of Elders, how will Keldor's life change forever? And how will it effect the future of Eternia? Please R&R!
1. Escape

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a few things before we get started. As usual, these characters don't belong to me, nor do their back stories or really anything vaguely related to them. But this story is an original, though it's based on one or two "MOTU" flashbacks and hints given along the way.

I need to note this or everyone will either kill me or get confused - or both, which is far worse. Continuity and canon is something I'll be taking somewhat lightly while writing this. Not lightly enough to destroy everything we know and love about "MOTU" and to alter it completely, but just a few adjustments for the sake of the story. This story takes in the same continuity as "The Crossroads of Destiny," "Prophecy & Change," "Just Another Day," "The Elfsong of Eternia," "Liberty and Valor," "Roots," and "The Final Adventure." So . . . without further ado . . . "Preludes and Beginnings."

This story is a sequel to "Preludes and Beginnings - Book One-Three," being "Hate," "Love," and "Conflict." You may want to read before you dive into this one. If you don't want to, here's the run-down.

* * *

Previously . . .

King Miro's youngest son Keldor was a strange one to the royal family of Eternos. Not as dominating as his oldest brother Randor nor as bright as sister Johanna nor as strong as his other brother Stephan, Keldor involved himself in sorcery. He soon became obsessed with Castle Grayskull and sought to find it. He did and eventually stole a blade called the Sword of Darkness from it. However, part of his scheme to enter Grayskull backfired and Orcs attack Eternos. When this came to light, Keldor was banished and he went to live with the same Orcs that battled the forces of Eternos. In the aftermath of his banishment, King Miro went missing and Randor was made King.

Two years later, an Earth woman by the name of Marlena Glenn arrived on Eternia. She learned about the planet she was on and soon fell in love with King Randor. While the two developed a relationship, the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull had a one-year respite from her role. She courted Randor's best friend, Duncan and the two soon became parents-to-be. Randor and Marlena married months after first meeting and the citizens were overjoyed for them. Meanwhile, Keldor had his heart replaced by a Orc heart due to its dying condition. Keldor then joined up with the Horde, serving under Hordak while he prepared an invasion. Hordak had been sent to conquer Eternia so his master could control a wormhole that had brought Marlena to Eternia.

A few months later, the Horde secretly set up their base at Snake Mountain and launched various world-wide attacks against the most powerful of kingdoms: Eternos being the number one. While the war was waged, the Sorceress had given birth to a daughter named Teela and had to become the Sorceress once more. Marlena then became pregnant with twins: Adam and Adora. As she carried them, Randor engaged the enemy during many battles. During one such battle, Randor understood that it was Keldor that served Hordak. When the bulk of the Horde was pushed back thanks to the many allies of Eternia, Hordak unleashed most of his strength against Eternos. In one mighty battle, Randor led his people to victory. But it would not last, for Hordak and Keldor sought to kidnap newborns Adam and Adora, for they were told to have a special destiny. However, Keldor was captured and Adam was saved. Hordak and Adora, though, fled Eternos, moving back to Snake Mountain speedily . . .

* * *

Chapter One - "Escape"

Lynn sat in the large, mostly empty chamber, engrossed in an old text. Across the room, Beast-Man lured small rodents into his sights . . . and then ate them. The young woman would usually find this disgusting and uncouth, but she was too busy studying. Lynn had assigned herself to creating a staff in which to channel her budding dark powers.

However, midway through a lengthy paragraph, Beast-Man looked up at her, ears twitching. "They're back."

She nodded and stood up. The pair, though they both secretly despised each other, walked out onto a balcony together. Below them, Horde Troopers, Bat-Mechs, tanks, and transports came to the base of Snake Mountain. They had already heard the news regarding the Horde's loss and the now there was talk of a full withdraw.

Lynn and Beast-Man rushed down to meet with Keldor, too see their young leader in this moment of loss and to give him their support. What they found was . . . unexpected.

Hordak stood at the gates of Snake Mountain, carrying a squalling baby. Next to him was a Horde Trooper, holding Keldor's Havoc Staff and Sword of Darkness.

"Take this," Hordak snarled at Lynn and pushed the child into her arms.

"And what am I supposed to do with it? Just because I'm female doesn't mean I - "

"Just clean it up and keep an eye on it!" shouted Hordak, which urged more cries from the little girl in Lynn's arms.

"Where's Keldor?" asked Beast-Man.

"He's been captured," Hordak responded. At that, the Horde Trooper gave Beast-Man the Havoc Staff and the Sword of Darkness.

Both Beast-Man and Lynn exchanged dark looks.

Hordak pressed a button on his wrist. "Attention all Horde members – prepare for an immediate evacuation. Empty the armories, leave the equipment, but wipe out all memory cores after a full back-up. Order retrieval of Horde scouts."

Hordak then walked into the main communication hub. He pressed a few keys as Horde Troopers and technicians scrambled from computer to computer. Hordak set-up a com-link to Horde World, the seat of the Horde Empire's power.

Hordak then walked into the large empty chamber that served as the communications room where he and his brother, the master of the Horde, Horde Prime communicated.

"Horde Prime," addressed Hordak once the glowing energy of Horde Prime's life force appeared via holography.

"Hordak, I received your report. What is your current status?"

"I am currently recalling all forces to Snake Mountain and preparing a mass evacuation. I estimate a few hours before we are able to leave Eternia."

Horde Prime's life force flashed briefly. "Very well. Luckily for you, the opportunity to seize one of the systems planets has just opened up."

"Oh?"

A holographic map of the solar system fizzled to life before him. The next world beyond Eternia was highlighted - Etheria.

"Etheria has a civilization slightly less advanced than Eternia. You will find less technology and less unification on this world. I will give you a three year respite to begin preparing the proper forces to invade."

"Understood."

"Then I shall see you on Horde World."

* * *

Keldor went flying across the room, blood gushing from his nose. His blue arm slammed into the stone wall and he knew there were bruises all ready. Outside, the sun was dawning over the Light Hemisphere. The Horde would be gone shortly. Keldor was running out of options . . .

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Randor yelled, a fury and passion in his voice unlike any Keldor had heard before. Oh, how he hurt his poor, dear older brother.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Randor grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and smashed his head into the bars of his cell. Keldor made no sound.

"Randor, stop it," Johanna whispered from just down the corridor.

"NO! Not until he tells me where the Horde are!"

Randor tossed Keldor against the back wall. "It's a secret, brother."

Outside the cell, Stephan, Man-At-Arms (still Rohad), Dekker, and Johanna watched in silence as Randor turned his back to Keldor.

"Anything yet!"

"No. And Duncan's been missing since Adora was taken," Rohad reported.

"Keep trying to reach him," Randor responded. He then turned to Keldor, who was now unconscious. "I want the same guards that watched him that night that the Orcs attacked watching him now. Understood? Continue the lock-down. Rohad? Anything else to report?"

"We've been seeing Horde ships in various areas, most of them in the Borderlands. From what we can tell, they're withdrawing. But most of our scouts and sensors can't see too far into the Dark Hemisphere."

Randor let out a huge breath. If only . . . if only he could remember where it was he was being held. If only he was awake when the Sorceress had rescued him.

"The Sorceress!" yelled Duncan. "She knows where Hordak's base of operations is! Of course!"

"Sire?"

"Duncan has to be with her. She trusts him. He rescued her, remember?"

"True . . ."

"Someone get me a com-set."

* * *

The sun was barely riding over the panic ridden and the battle weary city of Eternos when Marlena stopped sobbing. She knew in her heart that her dear Adora wasn't dead . . . and that created a great sick feeling in her stomach. But as the sunlight poured mockingly into her window, Marlena felt that sick feeling boil over into anger unchained.

After she called Susannah in to watch Adam, she grabbed a laser pistol and left the room.

A few minutes later, Randor entered with Dekker in tow. "No answer yet," he told Dekker and then found Susannah alone with Adam.

"Where's Marlena?"

It was Susannah's worried look that answered his question.

* * *

Keldor's eyes blinked open. Pressing against his temple was something round and cold. His eyes turned and saw dress swinging around two ankles.

"Don't move or I'll shot your brains out."

A smile crossed Keldor's lips. "Marlena."

"Where are they, you sick animal? Where's Hordak? Where's my baby? WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Now why would I tell you . . .?"

He heard a click. The laser pistol switched from a stun setting to a kill setting.

"They're my children . . . please . . . if there is any decency left in you . . ."

"There isn't."  
"Damn you!"

The pistol was even harder against Keldor temple. He had a feeling that the finger was right on the trigger. And he was also quite certain that she would indeed fire it if provoked. His mind sped around, searching for a way out of this.

"Marlena!" shouted Randor as Keldor's brother appeared at the cell door. Next to him were Dekker and Rohad.

"Randor, it's the only way," she returned.

Randor said nothing. His eyes met Keldor's. Something happened then. Something none them expected. To this day, no one was ever sure what it was in Keldor that made he speak. It could have been his ever growing contempt for Hordak. It could have been because his own life was at stake. It could even have possibly been some kind of compassion in Keldor for his brother seeping through.

Whatever the case was, however, Keldor told them exactly what they wanted to hear.

"Snake Mountain. The Horde's at Snake Mountain . . . but they won't be for long."

* * *

Zoar landed at the Sands of Time, exhausted. As Zoar transformed back into the Sorceress, Duncan split open a cactus to reveal a small pool of water within. The two of them gathered around it, saying nothing as they drank from it.

"Only a few minutes," she told them briefly between gulps of water.

"That's fine," he replied curtly. After a minute or two, he spoke again. "How long have you known about the Horde's headquarters?"

"Since I was first taken to the Hall of Wisdom at the beginning of the war."

"And you never told us because . . .?"

"If myself and the Elders provided everyone with all the answers they wanted, then no one would do anything," she answered calmly.

"If we knew it in the first place, then it would have saved lives," Duncan said, his voice sounding as though he was looking for an argument.

"That is not our place to decide. Our matters are higher."

Duncan nearly choked on his water. "WHAT! Higher than . . . Teelana!"

Her eyes flared up. "That is no longer my name. And you need to understand, Duncan, that there are many things happening here that I just can't explain to you."

Silence from Duncan followed and plucked a small berry from a nearby Dry Bush. He popped it in his mouth, and then looked back at her.

"You wouldn't take my letters."

Her face showed no emotion. She sighed. "I did take them. I just couldn't . . ."

"Couldn't what? COULDN'T WHAT!"

The Sorceress raised her hand to calm him. "This is neither the time nor the place. When this all done, bring Teela to Castle Grayskull and we shall discuss what must be discussed."

"But I - "

"Not before hand."

Duncan let out a deep breath. It was right then his communicator began to beep. He pulled it out at once.

"Duncan!"

"Randor!" yelped Duncan. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to get in touch with you before, but we had to get moving."

"That's all right. Adora's at Snake Mountain. Are you with the Sorceress?"

"Yes. We're about five hours from Snake Mountain."

"We'll be right behind you. Squadrons from Avion and Insectia are joining us, along with Lizards, Cats, and Bears."

"So _now _they decide to join us," Duncan grumbled cynically.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Randor said then, ignoring what Duncan stated. "Duncan, if you get there before us . . . please . . . do what needs to be done."

"Yes sire. Duncan out." He turned to the Sorceress. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

As Randor's forces left Eternos, Keldor sat alone in his cell, staring at the blank wall. To guards, he just looked bored. But what they didn't see was that beneath that placid expression was a man in deep concentration. His mind reached out, searching and seeking . . . trying to find . . .

There was a suddenly explosion from down the corridor. Both the Havoc Staff and the Sword of Darkness came flying through the corridor. The Sword of Darkness ripped deep into one of the guards, while the Havoc Staff slammed the other in the head.

Keldor then called them both to him. The Havoc Staff and Sword of Darkness in hand, he blew the iron bars off his cage. He cackled and walked down the corridor. As he did, he heard a shout. Not from one of the guards, but a fellow prisoner.

"Hey! HEY! Take me with you!"

Keldor spun around and saw a brutish man sticking his arms and head out of the bars. "And just who are?"

"Name's Kronis."

"And just what would you do if I let you go?"

"Whatever you want me to," Kronis responded.

Keldor raised his Havoc Staff. "If I free you, then you will serve me."

"Anything's better than this."

The prison bars came down and Keldor and Kronis made their escape.

* * *

As Lynn held the screaming child, Hordak watched as the second of three very large transport ships blasted away. Hordak turned on his heel and walked over to a small computer.

"How long until the last one is underway?" Hordak asked.

"Twenty minutes," replied a voice.

Hordak was about to turn around, when a beam of energy came slicing through the room. At the entrance to one of the balconies stood the Sorceress and Duncan.

"Give us Adora and we'll let you go free," Duncan advised.

"Never!" hissed Hordak. Adora suddenly vanished from Lynn's hands and appeared in Hordak's. With one free hand, a burst of blue light came sailing out, striking both the Sorceress and Duncan. They went flying backwards and Hordak went running, Adora in tow.

"He's making for the transport!" shouted Duncan to the Sorceress, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her behind him.

The two ran through the empty hallways of Snake Mountain, Hordak just few steps ahead of them. Neither of them dared to take a shot, though, for desperate fear of injuring Adora. A feeling of intense dread sat coldly in their stomachs as they ran.

Hordak ran down a long set of steps. Duncan and Sorceress followed, ready for anything. The stairs came to an end at a long, lone corridor. It was empty.

"Where is he?" shouted Duncan.

"Outside!"

The pair ran hard and fast. They came out the end of the corridor, which was one of the main entrances of Snake Mountain. As soon as they exited, a beam of energy smashed down at them. The Sorceress threw up her hands and blocked it with a force field. However, as soon as she did, the Crystal of Alynel shimmered. Duncan grimaced. She was running out of power . . .

Thunderous explosions were then heard. All three of them looked over and watched as the forces of the Light Hemisphere charged towards Snake Mountain.

The transport ship began to lift off. Hordak looked down at Duncan and the Sorceress.

"It's over, Hordak. Give Adora up. The Horde War is finished!" roared Duncan, shaking his fist.

The Sorceress prepared a blast. But unexpectedly, another beam of energy tore out from Hordak's hand. Duncan pushed her out of the way as Hordak laughed wildly.

"You may have defeated us . . ." he declared. A portal opened behind him. ". . . But you'll never see this child again!"

And with that, Hordak and Adora were gone.


	2. Defeat

Chapter Two – "Defeat"

* * *

Duncan turned around, the Sorceress by his side. The ship roared out of the Valley of Storms as forces of the Light Hemisphere rumbled forth. At the head of the army was King Randor, flanked by Stratos, Dekker, Buzz-Off, and Rohad.

"Oh no . . ." moaned Duncan, his fate sealed as Randor rode hard towards them.

The Sorceress put her hand on Duncan's shoulder. He pulled from it. He now had to tell Randor what happened to his only daughter. Duncan stood up straight as Randor came to a halt and leapt from his saddle.

"Where is she?" Randor cried. "Where's Adora?"

Duncan stepped forward. "Randor . . . Hordak . . . he took her."

Randor's face went white. His jaw slackened. His hands balled into fists. Randor's eyes arched up and he watched as the ship vanished into the sky.

"But . . . but you . . ."

"He was too fast and too powerful," the Sorceress explained.

"No . . . no . . ." Randor moaned. His knees gave out. His hands landed on Duncan's shoulders. "No . . ."

Randor's face turned scarlet. The others stared as the great king began to sob. Duncan pulled Randor against him, hugging his best friend as he wailed in defeat and loss.

"They took her . . ." he muttered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Randor, I'm so very sorry."

After a few more gut-wrenching moments Randor composed himself. The army of Eternos was stationed just as the edge of the Valley of Storms. A few miles away, thunder rolled. A bolt of lightning crashed just at the edge of Snake Mountain.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Randor spat.

"Yes sire."

That when was the Sorceress spoke. Whenever she had met with Randor before as Teelana, her appearance was changed. He had never seen her in her true form.

"I have just received a telepathic call from the Elders, King Randor. You, Queen Marlena, Prince Adam, Commander Duncan, and myself are to go to the Hall of Wisdom."

"Why?" Randor asked.

"I do not know."

After saying those words, the Sorceress was transformed into Zoar and she flew off into west. Randor turned to Duncan, and then they proceeded to follow suit.

* * *

Hours later, Duncan and Randor arrived at the Hall of Wisdom. Stratos, Buzz-Off, Dekker, and Rohad escorted them, as they could not see their dear friend in such a sorry state without them being there as well. Already there was a royal entourage, which included Marlena, who was sitting on the stairs before the great doors. In her arms was little Adam, sleeping soundly.

"Marlena . . ." Randor choked.

She simply ran her finger across Adam's soft cheek. "I know. I heard."

Randor bent down and the two embraced, crying into the night. Everyone waited patiently and then when Randor pulled from his wife, he stood up. She did the same and the whole group walked into the Hall of Wisdom. Within were King Stephan, Queen Johanna, and Johanna's fiancé, Captain Edward.

"This is horrible. Truly horrible," Johanna stated, tears budding.

"I'm very sorry," commented Edward, whose words were genuine.

Zoar came fluttering in at that moment and transformed back into the Sorceress. Her eyes fluttered across the entire group, soaking them all in. Marlena had a strange feeling of déjà vu and was reminded of that dinner before she and Randor were dating in which everyone save the Sorceress was present.

Teelana had been there, but she was gone. As was Adora, though the princess' life may or may not have ended. That sick feeling rolled in her stomach once more as she thought of her daughter being raised by a tyrant dictator. The sick feeling grew ever larger as she actually faced the possibility that she would rather Adora die than be raised by Hordak . . .

Marlena started to sob and Randor embraced her, kissing her on the head, and stroking her hair. At that moment, the doors to Main Hall opened up. The Elders were sitting in the far of the chamber and Eldor stood at the doors.

"Sorceress, Duncan, Marlena, Randor, Adam, Johanna, Stephan, Edward, if you will all please enter. The rest of you, please remain outside," Eldor addressed.

The group entered and the doors slammed shut. Eldor walked to his seat in the center of the semi-circle of chairs.

"We have a problem," Eldor stated.

"No kidding," Stephan snapped.

Eldor ignored him. "We are going to make you privy to some information that shall not be passed from these walls."

"What is it?" asked Randor.

"The Council of Elders is disbanding later this year. With the victory over the Horde, Eternos stands at the height of its power," Eldor revealed.

"What do you mean disbanding, Eldor?" wondered Johanna.

"We can not reveal those details to you, Queen Johanna," stated Gor, a small wizard that sat next to Kor.

"Know that it is for the good of all Eternia," added Ulong, a very old female Elder.

"You mentioned Eternos becoming more important. How does that tie in here?" Marlena asked.

"The heir of Eternos must be very strong to continue the glory of the kingdom," Eldor said with a hint of sadness in his tone. "Eternos' next king must be strong of will, mind, and spirit. Our concern is that the shadow of Adora's kidnapping with linger over Prince Adam all his life."

"We are also worried the morality of Eternia as a whole. The war may have ended in a great victory, but the loss of a princess could potentially destroy any chance of building from that victory," Ali continued.

"What do you propose, then?"

Exchanges were fired from all across the Main Hall. "That Adora's existence is wiped from all memory beyond this room," Eldor answered.

"You're joking?" shouted Randor.

Stephan and Johanna looked to each other, and then to Marlena, all concerned. Johanna's hand went reflexively to her belly.

"I am afraid we are not," Eldor responded.

"How – how can you even propose such a thing? My daughter – wiped from all memory? That's foolish! I wanted to memorialize her and here you are, wanting to pretend she never existed!"

Marlena stepped forward and put her hand on his arm "Randor . . ."

"I can't believe you'd - " Randor continued to rant.

"Randor, stop this," Marlena said, still holding Prince Adam. "It is for the better. For the kingdom, for Adam, even for us."

Randor looked at his wife, a terrible look of complete uncertainty plastered on his face. "What?"

"Yes. And you know it too." She then turned to Eldor. "I only have one question."

"What is that?"

"Can you wipe my memory of what's happened too?"

Eldor's face looked similar to that of someone who was heartbroken. A few gasps came from people unknown.

"I don't think I can live with the idea that Adora is either dead or being raised by a monster . . ." she murmured.

The Sorceress was the one that spoke then. "You must, Queen Marlena. You must find strength from your tears. You must always be aware of what happened to Adora so that you can ensure that Adam lives a great life. There is a great tragedy here, but you can find power from it."

Marlena began to cry. Duncan stared intensely at the Sorceress. Randor held his wife and sleeping son.

"I will, then," Marlena stated between crying fits.

"Then let it be done."

The Elders stood up, closed their eyes, craned their necks up, and held hands. A white light began to flow from them, moving swiftly out from the room. The light dissipated after it left the Hall of Wisdom, but it had become an invisible telepathic wave that ran along the surface of all Eternia. Everyone, for the most fleeting of moments, had a strange sense of déjà vu followed by the feeling that they had forgotten something, as if the day was important in some significant way . . .

The party did leave the Hall of Wisdom then, making for their homes. All save the Sorceress, who had remained to speak with Eldor and the rest of the Elders.

"This was the right course," she told them, as if unsure in her statement.

"Yes, we believe so," Ali answered.

"There is only one thing I do not understand, Elders," the Sorceress said then. "I sensed that you purposely left one person out from your mind-wipe. In fact, he was even aware of what happened to everyone. Why did you leave his memory intact?"

Eldor frowned a little. "We can not all see into the darkness. Though I feel that his evil is vast and its potential has yet to even be tapped, he stands against Hordak now. And I feel as though he may just be the link to Hordak that could someday help us . . ."

* * *

"Keldor! You're alive!"

Keldor smiled as Lynn jumped up from chair and threw her arms around him. Once she released her grip, he looked around the chamber.

"The Horde has left then?" he asked.

"Yes. They left some of the equipment, but I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Let me look at it," said Kronis, stepping in. "I used to be an engineer for the kingdom of Calla, under King Galdor."

"I've heard of him," Lynn stated as Kronis went to work at a computer. "King Galdor's a huge enemy of Eternos. Rumors have it he's a bit of sorcerer . . ."

Keldor nodded. "Yes. He will be the first."

Beast-Man grunted curiously. "The first? The first what?"

"The first one we approach for membership," Keldor stated. This plan had come to him not long after he became aware the Elders altered everyone's memory.

"Membership?" asked Lynn, perking a sexy eyebrow.

"Yes. Membership in our council. A Council . . . of Evil!"


	3. The Gathering

Chapter Three – "The Gathering"

* * *

And thusly, the months did pass. An expression on both Eternia and Earth claimed that time heals all wounds, and intent it does . . . though the scars it leaves always remain. For King Randor and Queen Marlena, there were good days and there were bad days. The birth of Johanna and Edward's child Edwina was a joyful occasion, as was the wedding that followed. But the sixth anniversary of Adam and Adora's birth brought nothing but tears and sadness.

Winter left Eternia, replaced by a particularly wet Spring. Summer was hot and the harvests were better as opposed to the following years. Through it all, Randor and Marlena dealt with their secret loss.

Also, Duncan awaited word from the Sorceress as to when she wanted to bring Teela to Castle Grayskull. None came, and Duncan had to deal with the surprising amount of mixed emotions associated with that.

Autumn came early and the Fall harvest was better than the Summers. But as the colored leaves began to drop from their branches, rumors began to circulate. Something was happening. There was talk of robberies and disappearances from all over, especially along the Borderlands.

Randor gave little thought to this, but he should have. This was all the work of his fallen brother, Keldor. Keldor was gathering a massive library of dark texts for Snake Mountain. He and his three minions were also seeking out mystical artifacts both dangerous and benign.

On the third day of September, Keldor left Snake Mountain, knowledge from the texts in his mind and a number of the artifacts in a sack slung on his back. He made for the Light Hemisphere.

* * *

King Galdor awoke, the sound of an explosion ringing in his ears. He was out of bed and rushed to his window, and looked out. A man in a purple cloak was rushing the main street, dodging weapons fire, sending guards flying back with beams of energy.

"What is this?" questioned Galdor.

"It seems we are under attack, father," a voice said quietly from behind him.

Galdor turned to his adopted son, Eathos. Eathos already had his sword out, ready to protect the man he had called father. Galdor was a warrior himself, but his Eathos was far superior. Galdor had found Eathos at the age of seven, his eyes burned out, and was immediately surprised to see that he was still alive. A mercy filled Galdor and he raised Eathos as his own and was even more surprised as the boy excelled in the use of his other senses. Applying those to his sword fighting, Eathos had become quite the expert.

"Confront him, Eathos."

"Yes, father."

Eathos departed, moving with an amazing amount of silence.

Keldor stood at the stairs leading up to Galdor's fortress. As soon as he placed his foot on the first one, however, he was kicked square in the chest. A man in his mid-twenties stood before him in green body armor. Keldor was shocked to see the man also had a blindfold on.

"I am Eathos, son of King Galdor."

"Keldor."

Keldor let loose an energy blast, hoping to wipe out Eathos. Eathos, though, flipped up and was able to slice into Keldor. Keldor dodged it, but just barely. Eathos moved with grace, and merely moved with the dodged attack, cutting Keldor's exposed abdomen. Keldor pulled out his Sword of Darkness and strafed off another jab.

"You're good, Eathos. For a blind man," Keldor goaded.

"I will find your tongue and slice it off," Eathos replied, his sword moving fast towards Keldor's shoulder. Keldor barely blocked it.

"Ever wonder just how good you would be if you could see?"

Eathos said nothing and jumped back to avoid a slice from Keldor. Keldor unleashed a beam of energy from his other hand, which Eathos rolled away from. Keldor realized just how Eathos was doing that (sight and smell told him where the beam was going and from where it came from), so Keldor took it to the next step. He shifted away from Eathos' next jab, and let loose a huge burst of power from his Sword of Darkness, which sent Eathos rolling to the ground, body smoldering a little.

"Well done," came the voice of Galdor. He was a muscular man with a white-haired Mohawk and beard. "Now prepare to die."

Keldor let loose an beam of crimson energy that struck a force field Galdor put up. But Keldor's power won out, and Galdor went spilling backwards. Keldor then ran up and put the Sword of Darkness right up to Galdor's neck.

"What is this all about?" questioned Galdor.

Keldor smiled. "A demonstration. I am gathering a Council of Evil and would like you to join."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Depends on what the destruction of the Elders and the overthrowing of Eternos gets you. Plus, I can give Eathos his sight."

"How?"

"Horde technology, left over from the war."

"And you're serious about this?"

"Oh yes."

"Then . . . you have a deal."

The Sword of Darkness was sheathed and Keldor offered his hand to Galdor. Galdor took it.

* * *

As a part of their agreement, Eathos followed Keldor up to the Crystal Sea. Keldor had been hearing rumors regarding the Mer-People, and more importantly, the Mer-Man. From what he heard, Mer-Man was usurped from his throne for trying to go to war with the Aquaticans. He and his supporters were holed up in the Crystal Sea, apparently exiled from their kingdom.

Perfect.

"I hear something," Eathos stated about an hour after they entered. "And smell something."

"Yes," Keldor replied. "Fish."

At that moment, Mer-People came rushing out, weapons out and ready. Eathos pulled out his sword.

"Leave it, Eathos," Keldor ordered. He then turned to the renegade Mer-People. They began to disarm them. "Take us to your leader."

They were marched deep down along trenches of crystal, the sound of water never leaving their ears. Weapons such as sophisticated popguns and spears lead them on. Surely, Keldor could have handled them, but that wasn't his mission here.

Finally, the group reached to an area where huge crystal bridges criss-crossed a lake. At center of these bridges was a huge structure that looked almost like an iceberg. It was there they were taken.

"Oh no!" groaned Mer-Man, stepping out from a carved entrance into structure. "Not you!"

"Yes me."

Streams of energy flew out from Keldor's body, striking Mer-Man's minions. Both he and Eathos were in action, taking back their weapons and disarming the guards. Keldor then rushed towards Mer-Man and pushed him with an invisible force. Mer-Man slammed against the wall of the structure.

"We had a deal," Keldor stated. "Your people life and you serve me."

"I'm no longer in command of the Mer-People."

"But you are in charge of these people, aren't you? Eathos!"

Eathos chopped off the head of one of the renegades.

"We can kill them all . . . or you can help me."

"Help you?" questioned Mer-Man.

"Help each other, really. Mer-Man, if you join me, together we shall not only overthrow Eternos and the Elders, but also restore your place as master of your kingdom!"

Mer-Man made a sound like bubbles being blown at the surface of water. He then blinked, gulped, and nodded. "I will join you."

"Good. Now, I need your help."

He dropped into Mer-Man's hand a red pearl.

Mer-Man gasped. "The Crimson Pearl!"

"Use it to summon Bakull. We will be needing his power for my Council of Evil! Bring him to Snake Mountain in four days and from there, we shall claim Eternia as our own!"

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" exclaimed Mer-Man. "Let them go! Let them go, you fools!"

* * *

Keldor had one more stop to make – the Temple of Evil, the gateway to the Realm of Evil. Located in the Wastelands of the Dark Hemisphere. It was here yet another member of the Council of Evil would be gathered.

Citing an incantation thought lost for 800 years, a portal opened to the vile Realm of Evil. Out came a man in long, blue robes with gray skin and three eyes.

"You have summoned Anghast, master of the Realm of Evil! Who are you, fool?"

"I am Keldor, enemy of good! I have summoned you to aid me in my battle against the Council of Elders!"

"The Elders, hmmm?" Anghast pondered. "Perhaps perhaps . . .yes, I believe I shall join you."

* * *

And so . . . at Snake Mountain . . . Keldor arrived with Anghast and Eathos. The sky above was pitch black. The only sound in the Valley of Storms was the roar of Blood Falls. Even the active volcanoes were quiet this night.

"Galdor is on his way," reported Lynn as the three entered. "Mer-Man and Bakull will be here in an hour."

"And our final guests?" asked Keldor.

"In the Throne Room," Lynn responded. "This is Anghast, I presume."

"Such darkness and evil in you, Lynn," stated Anghast. "Such a powerful place for a gathering Keldor."

Keldor smiled. "Evil thrives here, Anghast."

"Evil Lynn, huh? I like the sound of that," whispered Lynn. She turned to Eathos. "You must be Eathos. We've been expecting you. Kronis will be working on you. Come with me." She led Eathos off into another chamber.

Anghast followed Keldor into the Throne Room, where stood Batros and Monteeg, two members of the Council of Evil that had agreed to join over the summer. With them was a Goblin named Tartaran, who had strong hopes of becoming General to the Goblin Army. Beast-Man and Lynn had convinced him to join over just yesterday.

Screams began to sound in the corridors of Snake Mountain as Kronis worked on Eathos.

"I appreciate you allowing me to join, Keldor," Monteeg told Keldor, now only two feet tall and freakish looking. "After what Hordak did to me . . ."

"You taught me how to fight. How could I not have asked you to join?"

"We are here!" shouted Mer-Man, entering with Bakull.

Bakull was huge, orange, with fins on his cheek and gills on his neck.

"Ah yes, Bakull," smiled Anghast. "Your reputation proceeds you."

Bakull roared in response.

"Mer-Man?" questioned Tartaran. "I heard you were dead . . ."

"Just exiled," Mer-Man responded, eyes full of anger.

About an hour later, Galdor entered the chamber, armed to the teeth. "Quite a gathering, Keldor. I hope your Council of Evil works out."

"Oh, we shall," Keldor stated, smiling broadly.

At that moment, Eathos and Kronis came walking in. Eathos had on a visor with three small circles on it. His face was scrunched up in what looked like pain.

"Are you all right?" questioned Galdor.

"His brain is still adjusting to not only having his sight back, but seeing out of three eyes," Kronis grumbled.

"You did this to him!" shouted Galdor.

"Horde Troopers have three optical sensors. I just worked with what I had."

"No wonder I fired you," Galdor snarled.

"Silence, father," Eathos snapped. "I can see now. It is what I've always wanted. I shall adapt."

Beast-Man and Lynn entered now and sat down at the large table with the rest of the Council of Evil. Keldor grinned, but had a sudden feeling of doubt. Was he getting in over his head? Was this any even bigger mistake that what he had done at Eternos?

They all looked to him. Not so much Batros, Monteeg, Galdor, Tartaran, Bakull, or Anghast. But Mer-Man, Beast-Man, Lynn, Kronis and Eathos . . . they regarded him as their leader. He dominated them, commanded them and they would listen to his instructions.

Keldor sat down and looked upon them all.

"This meeting of the Council of Evil . . . has begun."


	4. Keldor's Last

Chapter Four – "Keldor's Last"

* * *

Keldor readied himself. The Sword of Darkness was sheathed on his belt, the Havoc Staff secure on the back of his harness. His long dark hair lay out on his cape, his goatee neatly trimmed. He ran his finger along the scar that ran down his face. He looked nothing like he did when he first conceived of attacking Castle Grayskull, the new muscles and blue skin adding to that.

How much he had changed . . .

"I meet my destiny today," he told himself.

Along with the Sword of Darkness and the Havoc Staff came eight small vile of Dragon's Acid. It would burn through armor, flesh, and bone. He was saving this for Randor and Stephan.

Keldor exited his quarters and found Lynn waiting for him.

"Power . . . conquest . . . darkness . . ." she muttered with a sexy smile. "All yours."

Lynn pulled him to her and kissed him, hands rubbing the flesh of his body that wasn't covered by the harness and cloak.

"We will have our greatest victory today, Lynn, I know it."

"Oh, it's Evil Lynn now. Sounds more intimidating."

He smiled ruefully. "Evil Lynn, then."

"If you're ready," grunted Kronis from down the corridor. He was also well armed, with a laser cannon, and a number of knives and short-swords.

"Of course," Keldor replied.

The trio joined the rest of the Council of Evil - Batros, Monteeg, Galdor, Tartaran, Bakull, Anghast, Mer-Man, Beast-Man, and Eathos – at the bottom of Snake Mountain, where the last of the Horde's airships waited for them.

* * *

Adam smacked Teela in the face. It was purely accidentally, but he did it. Instead of crying, though, Teela kicked Adam. Unlike Teela, Adam did cry.

Marlena looked over and spied her baby boy. She picked him up immediately and held him, kissing him on the cheek. At that precise moment, the little red heard started to pout and sob too. Marlena bent over and picked her up also. Marlena suddenly wondered if this is what it would have been like had Adora still been here. However, before the tears could once more return, the door came open and the thoughts were thrown out.

"Thanks for watching Teela, Marlena," Duncan said, walking into the room.

"Not a problem, Duncan. They started to get fussy, though."

"Awww, well that happens. Teela especially," Duncan replied, taking his only daughter into his arms. Her cries became subdued a little. "There we go."

Marlena small smile began to fade. "Do you . . . do you think she misses her mother?"

"Absolutely."

Marlena couldn't understand why she asked that, but whatever came over sparked those damn tears again. Adora was probably missing her mother as well . . .

Duncan sat Teela down and immediately hugged the queen. After a minute or two, he withdrew. She smiled at him, eyes red and puffy.

"And what's all this then?" asked a voice from the door.

Randor came walking in, a smile on his face.

"We're having a very sexual affair," joked Marlena, still sniffling.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to hand over the crown to you, Duncan. It seems my techniques just aren't enough to satisfy - "

"AH! AH! AH! MY EARS!" shouted Duncan, much to the bewilderment of his daughter.

"Oh, Randor, can't I have the both of you," laughed Marlena.

Randor tossed his arm around Duncan's shoulder. "We'll just have each other."

"He doesn't speak for both of us, your highness."

It was this sort of thing that got them that allowed the three to handle their problems. Joking, good company, dear friends . . .

_DUNCAN!_ shouted the Sorceress.

"Whoa!" yelled Duncan, stumbling a bit from the telepathic call.

"What is it?" asked Randor.

"The Sorceress . . . something's wrong . . . oh no . . ."

* * *

Eldor's felt it like a tidal wave. His mind was blasted with an intense darkness. His eyes shot open and saw that it was rippling out to the others.

"Something's happening," stated Owen.

At that precise moment, the doors exploded. Keldor came marching in, Havoc Staff out. Behind him came the Council of Evil.

"Council of Elders, I'd like you to meet the Council of Evil!"

"Keldor! Haven't you done enough!" shouted Eldor.

"No, not nearly," he answered with a smirk.

"Then you shall receive no mercy," Eldor returned gravely.

"Nor shall you."

Keldor lifted his Havoc Staff and unleashed a huge burst of power. As did Anghast, Bakull, Monteeg, Galdor, and Evil-Lynn. The force of their combined energy struck against the Elders, who barely able to deflect it. What resulted was a concussion burst of pure magic. The Hall of Wisdom shook with the power in play here. The Council of Elders pulled their strength together and pushed against the continuous onslaught of the Council of Evil.

* * *

"They picked a bad day for this," grunted Stratos as he rode in the sky towards the Hall of Wisdom.

King Stephan smiled. "Not kidding. Lucky for us we were having that dinner."

"Quiet. This is serious," snapped Randor.

Both Randor and Stephan were riding along in Battle Hawks, flanked by King Edward of North Eternos, Captain Dekker, Man-At-Arms Rohad, and Commander Duncan. It would be another week before Duncan took over the position of Man-At-Arms, since ceremony dictated it was to be held off until September. Stratos and Buzz-Off also flew alongside them.

Laser beams started to fire up from the ground as soon as they neared the Hall of Wisdom. Someone was there, all right . . .

The Battle Hawks landed in a group of trees. Immediately, the group came rushing out, weapons out and ready. On the steps before the entrance to Hall of Wisdom stood a gang of warriors where once stood the now dead Gunslinger-Rangers. A feeling like blasphemy roared in King Randor's mind.

"We've been waiting for you," Kronis greeted, the same man who kidnapped Marlena years ago.

"Move fast and furiously," Randor told them all. "We need in the Hall of Wisdom immediately."

Batros rushed forward, his screech ringing loudly into the evening air. Stratos did his best to ignore it and charged Batros. His fists ran against Batros' Horde armor, which did little good. Batros, however, scratched up Stratos' chest. Stratos crumbled, hands on his bleeding flesh.

"Now you die at last," snarled Batros.

"Don't think so, pal!" yelled Buzz-Off, slamming a foot into Batros' lower back. Two strikes to the head put Batros down to the count.

"You all right?" asked Buzz-Off of Stratos.

"I'll be okay, just give me a few minutes."

Meanwhile, not far away, Stephan was sword fighting with Eathos. It was not easy, though, considering just how damn good Eathos was. Stephan, who had been trained for years in sword fighting, had never faced an opponent like this before. Eathos was better than good or great – he was the best.

Stephan's hand was suddenly sliced, the sword dropping. Stephan grabbed hold of his bleeding hand as Eathos made for his neck. Newly appointed King Edward came rushing over, his own sword raised. Eathos smiled, for his saw him coming. He spun and sent a small knife into Edward's leg

Edward fell . . . and Beast-Man loomed over him, roaring and growling in battle fury. However, before Beast-Man could gut him, a number of huge branches curled around his body and tossed Beast-Man away. Edward looked over and saw the same thing happening to Eathos – huge branches from far away trees were tossing him away.

"Thought you could use my help," said Moss Man, stepping towards the fight.

"Appreciate, Moss Man," said Stephan.

Kronis suddenly went flying right next to Stephan. Randor and Duncan turned to Moss Man.

"Can you get Stratos, Stephan, and Edward to safety?" asked Randor.

"Will do, your highness," Moss Man replied. The trees began to lift the trio up into their branches.

Randor and Duncan made for the door, weapons ready.

"Oh no ya don't," grunted Kronis. He pulled out a laser and blasted the branches that held Beast-Man and Eathos. Together, they followed Randor and Duncan.

As they passed Mer-Man and Dekker, Mer-Man knocked Dekker out and rushed in right behind his companions. Buzz-Off was about to intercept, but suddenly had Man-At-Arms thrown at him.

"Moss Man! Grab him! Is he okay?" asked Buzz-Off, flying down towards Tartaran.

"He's all right!"

"But you won't be," shouted Tartaran, pulling out a laser.

Fortunately, a missile from Stratos sent him right to the ground. "We're going in!" yelled Stratos, whose chest was bandaged up with leaves and sap.

"I'm coming too," Moss Man added, wrapping everyone up in bushes and roses.

"We'll radio for help," Stephan told them, helping out Dekker and Rohad.

"Good luck!"

* * *

Victory was near. The Elders were weakening. After everything that they had done during the Horde War, it was a drain and they were left vulnerable. Keldor's power pulsed from his Havoc Staff, alongside his companions. He was so close . . . so very close . . .

And then . . . there was an expression on Eldor's face he didn't like.

"STOP THIS, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"RANDOR!" screamed Keldor.

Keldor was pulled completely away from the line-up. A shift of power occurred and suddenly, all of the Council of Evil members were tossed back. The Elders stepped forward, looking exhausted but still plenty powerful.

"AWAY WITH YOU, CREATURES OF DARKNESS!" they ordered as one. "BACK TO HENCE YOU CAME!"

"Damn it," cursed Anghast. He was suddenly teleported back into the Realm of Evil.

Bakull roared in protest, but was also sent away from Eternia.

"Who are you supposed to be?" questioned Evil-Lynn, staff trained at Duncan.

"You are under arrest, little girl," Duncan said with authority.

"Yeah right."

A beam from his staff shot towards him, but he avoided it and took a few shots with his laser cannon. She raised a force field to deflect them, but he kept pounding it.

"We're coming, Keldor!" shouted Beast-Man, running forward with Mer-Man, Kronis, and Eathos in tow.

But branches reached out and snagged Mer-Man, sending him to the ground. Moss Man, Stratos, and Buzz-Off moved on in, colliding right into Kronis, Eathos, and Beast-Man.

Galdor turned to Monteeg. "This is going sour," he stated.

"Agreed. Let's get out of here."

Before any of them could notice, the two of them rushed off towards the door.

As Randor and Keldor's forces fought each other, Randor and Keldor engaged in heavy sword fighting. Randor struck on and on against the Sword of Darkness with the Honor Sword. Keldor continued to deflect it and would often strike back. Neither one spilled blood; it was as though it was a strange dance.

Brother was fighting brother over something that started as nothing more than the dismissal of an idea. An idea that should not have been ignored. Bitterness festered and anger grew. Violence came next and the two were playing that out perfectly. The fallen prince against his brother the king.

"It's over now," Keldor stated darkly.

Keldor slid back and 'pushed' Randor with his power. Randor was thrown to the floor. Keldor retrieved his vials.

"I was saving these for both you and Stephan. But using them all for you would be just a sweet."

Using a telekinetic spell, the vials went sailing for Randor. But Randor was faster. He was always faster. His shield went up and his waved it in front of him, sending all of the vials flying haphazardly into the air.

A shriek like no other filled the Main Chamber. Randor looked over and gasped.

Kronis, the man who had kidnapped his wife, was screaming in a way that Randor had never heard before. The acid covered all of his right arm, both legs, right shoulder, parts of his left arm, bits of his head, and his entire jaw. All of these body parts were melting off in baths of green acids. Smoke rose from the affected areas.

Immediately, Evil Lynn tossed a force field around Kronis. Eathos rushed over.

"This is over, Keldor! We've lost!" shouted Eathos.

"Not yet . . . not yet it isn't . . ."

"He's dying!" screamed Evil-Lynn as she watched Kronis' jaw melt away.

Keldor snarled and turned to the Elders. "I will destroy you!"

Eldor looked weakly at them. "Leave now, Keldor. Your time has ended."

Randor stood up and picked up his Honor Sword. At that moment, Dekker, Stephan, Edward, and Rohad came in.

"It is not over!" demanded Keldor hysterically. "My time has just begun! You will fall to me! You will all fall to me! Yes! ETERNOS! CASTLE GRAYSKULL! ALL OF ETERNIA SHALL BE MINE!"

Randor could have sent his sword right into that Orc heart of Keldor's, but he couldn't. The mad rant was both terrible and disturbing. Randor found nothing but pity in his heart for Keldor.

The Havoc Staff and the Sword of Darkness were both raised then, and energy flowed from one to the other. It swirled between the two, rippling in the air. And then, a stream of blue energy came surging out, headed right for Eldor.

"I'm sorry," whispered Eldor.

All of the Elders held up their hands and the energy was suddenly surged around them, deflected, and sent right back. It struck both the Sword of Darkness and the Havoc Staff. There was an explosion from both objects. Keldor dropped them and huge streams of surging power struck Keldor right in the face.

His flesh started to burn and melt. His hair flared up in a fire that left nothing but the remains of burnt scalp. His face was melting away, all of those features he had gotten from his father and mother oozing away. His mouth hung open in a silent scream.

Randor stared with wide-eyes at his brother. At his side, Stephan grasped Randor's shoulder. Keldor's body jerked in sheer agony as the first hints of his skull became apparent. Beast-Man suddenly bounded over and pulled Keldor over his shoulder.

Beast-Man, Evil-Lynn, Kronis, Mer-Man, and Eathos all made for the back door, which Monteeg and Galdor had left open.

"Should we pursue?" asked Buzz-Off.

"No," Randor answered. "It's all over now."


	5. The End of the Third Age

Chapter Five - "The End of the Third Age"

* * *

"Lay him there! Right there!" 

Keldor was spread out on a long table, his face still peeling away and burning up.

"Is he dead?" Beast-Man asked sadly.

"I don't know, damn it!" shouted Evil-Lynn, reaching for an old book from a nearby shelf. She didn't even know what she was looking up, only that . . .

"Stand aside."

It was a hissing, cold voice that sent chills up Evil-Lynn's back. Evil-Lynn and saw a creature composed entirely of glowing bones. It floated forward, a torn purple cape flowing behind it. She knew immediately who it was. Scare-Glow, the creature Keldor had encountered in the tunnels below Snake Mountain.

Keldor made a terrible gurgling sound as his tongue was burned away. Scare-Glow drifted to the head of the table. He learned forward, his bones glowing brightly.

"Time to meet you destiny," Scare-Glow hissed.

And then . . . Scare-Glow pushed his hands into Keldor's head. They slid right through like a ghost would. Keldor then began to scream. Light exploded from his head and Scare-Glow's entire body brightened. A scream so unlike anything Beast-Man or Evil-Lynn had ever heard before came from Keldor as Scare-Glow worked whatever power he was using on Keldor.

Evil-Lynn and Beast-Man averted their eyes as the light filled the entire room and began to change colors, from blue to green to red and finally . . . to yellow. The scream continued, reaching higher pitches. And then, there was a sound like thunder and the light dimmed.

Evil-Lynn and Beast-Man watched then as Scare-Glow walked off, a huge plume of smoke rising from Keldor's head.

"You have not seen the last of me," stated Scare-Glow and then he vanished entirely.

Keldor sat up, the smoke still rising from his head. He moved normally, just as always had. But his face was blocked to them.

"Keldor?" asked Evil-Lynn, stepping forward.

There was a pause and Keldor said nothing.

"Are you okay?" questioned Beast-Man.

The smoke suddenly cleared. Keldor's face was shown to Evil-Lynn and Beast-Man. Beast-Man's mouth unhinged and his eyes bulged. His entire body went stiff, his fur on end. Evil-Lynn brought her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as well. A scream threatened to come out, but she couldn't find the ability to muster it.

At that moment, Eathos and Mer-Man came in. "I found the medical lab. I put Kronis in what the computer said was a stasis chamber. With the right technology, he should be able - "

Eathos halted in his steps, eye catching a glimpse of the man once called Keldor. Mer-Man stopped just short of running right into him. He made that bubbling sound once more and shook with fright.

""What has happened to me!" he demanded, the last tendrils of smoke finally fading off. His voice was higher – much higher. It was shrill and high. It gave them all goosebumps.

"Keldor . . ." Evil-Lynn whispered, bringing her hand down from her mouth at last.

He glanced, then, upon a mirror. He stared at the reflection, where once his face was. After a long, tense moment, the fallen prince did something no expected.

In that terrifying new voice, he laughed. He threw his new head back, his eyes burning red like a pair of coals and he laughed.

"Keldor is dead!" he shouted between fits of laughter. "KELDOR IS DEAD!"

And then . . . he turned to those assembled before him. The laugh was gone immediately, replaced by a tone so very grim and serious that it frightened them all. What stood upon his neck was no head as one would define, but a pure white skull with a darkness deeper than shadow and night in its sockets.

"Keldor is dead. So declares SKELETOR!"

* * *

"It really is over," Randor breathed, the dawning sun rising over the horizon. He stood on a lone balcony, staring out at Eternos, a fog rolling over it in the early morning hours. His brother was dead . . . Keldor was dead. The victim of his own plot, just as what had gotten him banished in the first place.

He had but a small lingering doubt, but much like his own brother, he ignored it. Instead, he focused on what lay ahead. The Elders had to alter a few memories regarding what happened at the Hall of Wisdom, which gave Randor a feeling of starting over. Rebuilding after the war, mourning for his brother, hoping for the rescue of his daughter, the raising of his son . . . and what he knew would be a long, hard quest for an endearing peace.

Marlena was suddenly at his side as the rays of light poured across Eternos and the lands around. Her hands wrapped around his waist and she held him.

"Good morning," she told him, his red-brown hair caught in a stray early morning breeze. He kissed her forehead.

"Good morning."

She put her head on his shoulder. "What kind of day is it going to be?"

He smiled. "A good day, my love."

* * *

That evening, Duncan sat in his quarters. It had been a busy day. Training for his new position as Man-At-Arms, plus he had a new design for a vehicle he called a 'Talon Fighter' that he was working up. Not to mention Teela, whose bedtime was coming up.

But it was just as the sun began to dip down into the horizon that a telepathic message entered his mind.

_Duncan . . . it is time._

Duncan stood up, not sure what to think. He knew this day was coming, but assumed it would have been earlier. It was a warm, autumn day outside, the leaves a many splendid colors. But it would be chilly and he knew that the Sorceress had wanted him to bring Teela.

He bundled Teela up, then, and left. Already, she was walking and saying a few words. Would she know how her mother is? Would she remember this moment?

They rode out on Rusher. Duncan knew that it was going to be soon that Rusher was retired. This made him quite sad, for it seemed as though Rusher had been a constant companion to him for so very long . . .

The sun was merely a faint sliver over the trees by the time Duncan arrived at Castle Grayskull. Teela looked up at it with wonder.

"Astle, Daddy!" she yelped.

"Yeah, sweetie. It's a castle. Castle Grayskull."

"Ayhull?"

"Yes, honey."

"Big Astle Ayhull, Daddy!"

Duncan smiled and walked towards the drawbridge. Immediately, it opened up, and there stood the Sorceress, her features soft and her beauty unchanged since he first laid eyes on her. Teela just stared at her and Duncan wondered truly if she knew . . . and just how would it be that she forgot whom it was that stood there . . .

Rusher was hitched up and both Duncan and Teela entered Castle Grayskull. The Sorceress led them into the Throne Room.

"Can I hold her?" asked the Sorceress.

"Of course," Duncan replied awkwardly.

The woman once known as Teelana lifted the girl that would forget her mother. She held her tightly and a tear traveled down her cheek.

"Teelana . . ."

"After tonight, my dear Duncan, Castle Grayskull shall vanish for a long time. Eternia will know a brief period of peace, and then a new war will begin."

Duncan took a step back. "What?"

She rubbed Teela's back and kissed her cheek. She then turned back to Duncan. "This war will be unlike any other Eternia has seen. A hero shall emerge, you see, to protect all of Eternia. His shall come from Castle Grayskull, which will return someday many years from now. On that day, you must help someone very close to you embrace his destiny."

"Who?"

She told him. Duncan flinched in surprise and his eyes widened a bit.

"You mean . . .?"

"Yes, Duncan. He shall someday become a great warrior. He will need all the help he can get to reach that point."

Duncan nodded. "Understandable. What about Teela?"

The Sorceress pulled Teela back and stared at her smiling face. She returned it, but there was a lot of sadness in her eyes. "My daughter and I will not see each other for a very long time, my dear. And you must know that as my daughter, Teela will someday have to take my place as Sorceress."

"What!"

"It is the way things are. Daughters must replace mothers. There have been many of those who claim the role of Sorceress and became a member of the Order of the Goddess. Some have been sisters, some have been strangers. And some have been mothers and daughters."

"I . . ."

"You must prepare her for her responsibilities," she stated. "And worry not about this fate. It will be a long time before she must face it. You must show her love . . . enough love from both her mother and father. Enough love . . . from the both of us."

Duncan shut his eyes, tears filling them. "I am going to miss you."

She kissed his forehead and returned Teela to his arms. "I know, my love. I know."

Just then, the doors to the Throne Room opened once more. In came all 25 members of the Council of Elders, glowing in their power. Each one carried a small sack.

"Commander Duncan," addressed Eldor. "Teela."

"What is it?" asked Duncan, suddenly all business. "What is the matter?"

"Ah," Eldor answered, smiling amusingly. "It seems our time here on Eternia has ended. Our riders are now announcing our withdraw from Eternia. I am certain that the Sorceress has informed you of what is to come?"

"Yes."

"Then you must be made aware that Castle Grayskull's power is about to expand, for we our adding ourselves to its strength," Eldor explained.

"As per our directions, it is your responsibility to keep this all a great secret," stated Kor.

"I shall."

"And to protect the one that has been chosen for the champion of Grayskull," Ali followed up.

"I shall, on my lives blood."

"And to watch over the one we call daughter," the Sorceress suddenly said. Duncan turned to her, surprised but more than willing.

"Until my last breath."

"And thus, the ending has begun," Schemdrick stated.

"Our final decrees, Commander Duncan. The lands of the Elders have been given to Eternos in the wake of their great victory over the Horde," Eldor told him. "And, as our riders are telling all, this is the end of the Third Age."

"So ends the Age of the Elders," the Sorceress said. "And so begins the Age of Kings."

Eldor nodded. "We ask that you leave us, now, Duncan. As you can imagine, we have much we must do."

"Farewell Duncan," said the Sorceress, sadness resonating in her voice.

"Good bye, my love," Duncan responded, tearing up.

"Bye Momma!" Teela threw in.

Duncan left Castle Grayskull.

The drawbridge closed.

The Elders took their position around the Sorceress, the gateway to the Pool of Power opening in the middle of the circle they formed. Eldor went to take his place, but Ali stopped him.

"You have a different task, Eldor," Ali told him.

"Hrm?"

She then pulled out a huge book, bound in leather. The Book of Living Spells.

"You must be guardian of this tome," Kor said.

Sparrow nodded. "Its secrets you must keep. Its spells you must hide. It is your responsibility."

"It is your destiny," came the voice of Gor.

Eldor took the book and then looked them all over. "Who am I to argue with destiny?" he mused. "I shall miss you all so terribly much, though."

Ali smiled and kissed his cheek. The others came over and either hugged him or shook his hand. After it was all done, they took their places back at the Pool of Power. Kor, Ali, Sparrow, Schemendrick, Frondor, Farnsworth, Chalon, Gor, Ulong, Angus, Napo, CeeCee, Ph'Bee, Slyn, Via, Vic, Mune, Ann, Eve, Hef, Niko, Mando, Delt, and Dubbau all prepared themselves.

"We shall always be with you, Eldor," Ali said with that smile of hers. "It is our legacies that keep us alive."

* * *

Outside, standing at the edge of the field around Castle Grayskull, Duncan watched as the windows and doors of the old castle were filled with a brilliant white light. He took a deep breath and he and Teela rode off down the rode, under a blanket of stars and a trio of bright moons. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

A few weeks after Prince Adam's first birthday and on the first of the year, King Randor gathered Queen Marlena, King Stratos, Lord Buzz-Off, Captain Dekker, former Man-At-Arms Rohad, current Man-At-Arms Duncan, King Stephan, King Edward, Queen Johanna, Susannah, and Moss Man. They supped on the finest foods, wines, and mead's from all over. It was a small celebration, but there were many others like it all over Eternia. 

It was the celebration of a New Year.

It was the celebration of a New Age of Eternia.

King Randor was talkative and spoke on great many things, but his mind was miles away. He looked at all these people in his life and mentally reviewed the past few years. How did he get here? How did any of them get here?

It had begun with Keldor's mistreatment by Randor himself. It had lead Keldor into a destructive plot that had caused his own exile. That had pushed King Miro over the edge and his father vanished. There was still no word on him nor his whereabouts.

Marlena had crashed some two years later and about that time, Teelana and Duncan met and had a Teela. Marlena was a woman that Randor had fallen hard in love with and was more than proud to have called her his wife.

Keldor returned then, more powerful than ever, with the Horde by his side. The war broke out, spanning much of the Light and Dark Hemispheres. Hordak was defeated, but at a terrible price. His own daughter. And Keldor's death and the Council of Evil fiasco were particularly draining. Memories were adjusted after that, most especially those of Stratos and Buzz-Off.

The war ended, but now the Elders were gone, leaving Eternos the most powerful government on the face of Eternia. Was Randor ready for such a responsibility? Time would tell, really. But as long as he had friends and family, he could be.

"I think it's time for a toast, sweetheart," Marlena told her husband, still as beautiful as the day he met her.

"Indeed indeed!" shouted Stephan.

Randor smiled and Marlena took his arm.

"It's been one heck of an Age, I can tell you that," Randor joked. "But in all seriousness, we are facing a new beginning. The past is but a prologue. The future is upon us. We stand here, people that can bring about change. And change must come. Only together, in the bonds of friendship, family, and love, can we find peace. Only together can we seek out our best destiny and bring to manifest. Only together . . . can good triumph over evil."

King Randor raised his glass. "Here's to our best destiny! Here's to the future!"

Hours later, in Adam's room, the window opened. A beautiful orange falcon soared and landed at the edge of crib. It stared at the small one, knowing just what its destiny held. Prince Adam . . . the son of King Randor; heir to Eternos Kingdom; the future Head of the Royal House; and someday . . . a hero of astounding virtue and strength. It astounded Zoar – the Sorceress – Teelana – just how much life ahead of him such thing so small could have.

She cooed a little and fluttered out the window. As soon as the window closed again, the door opened. Marlena and Randor walked in, the pale moonlight pouring through the window, a flurry of snowflakes flowing along in the night sky.

The two parents watched as their child slumbered, his young mind filled with wonderful dreams of the fantastic, his imagination stretched far from reality.

In the years to come, among the stars, his twin sister would find peace among those would be her enemies. Teela would be raised in a loving manner by her single father, the Man-At-Arms named Duncan. Stratos would marry; Stephan would also marry and have his own children; and Johanna and Edward would have another child. King Miro would find hope in the disparity of his prison.

Skeletor though, the man that was once Keldor, would find nothing but hatred.

For King Randor and Queen Marlena, there were many days to come. There would be good days and bad days. Days of such terrible sadness and days of incredible happiness. Life would go on and on, for the future unfolded before them. But they were strong, and with Prince Adam, they had love.

This family, for as battered and tragic as they were, would relish in their love. In the face of hatred and conflict, they had love. And with that love . . . this family had peace.

THE END . . . FOR TODAY

* * *

AFTERWORD:

I would first of all like to thank each and every one of you that have read this monster of a fanfic. The end has been long in coming. This poor fic has been the victim of multiple computer problems, writer's block, and (in some cases, I'll freely admit) just plain laziness.

Ultimately, though, now at the end of this epic adventure, I realize that despite the delays, I told the story I set out to tell some 20 months ago. I can only hope it tugged at your heartstrings or that it wrapped you up in its excitement. This, like all other fanfics, is a labor of love and I hope that comes through on the screen.

I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what comes next. Chronically, "The Elfsong of Eternia" comes after this. After that comes my "Books of Destiny" series ("The Crossroads of Destiny" and so forth), then some up-coming "New Adventures" fics and "The Final Adventure" stories (that are now due to be revised and re-written). However, I would keep an eye out for "He-Man – Year One" due to premiere in December.

One of the things I loved about MOTU and so on is that when the Classic line ended, there were a lot questions still in the air. While this can be frustrating, it can also serve to be great inspiration for projects such as this. There's nothing like coming up with own theories and ideas and the writing and incorporating them into MOTU yourself. What you have just read was just my vision of the events that were always in question. I hope you enjoyed them.

As for future fics?

The adventure, my friends, is just beginning . . . and this was merely the prelude . . .

W


End file.
